Transformers:Master!
Songs: Doom Theme (2016 version.), Yes - Roundabout, Skillet - Hero. 'By hiding the problem, you don't get rid of it. Instead, you've just made it worse.' ' '~ Someone. Characters: Autobattlers (Autobots): * Jazzimus Prime/Savior with Gunbarrel. Jazzimus Prime is the Supreme Leader of the Autobots, employing a targetmaster named Gunbarrel as his new rifle, he prepares against Kirbycron, Sasha and their affiliates. * Seabomb. Flashbee, except he had scanned a new mode. As his name suggests, he transforms into a sea creature, that being a Narwhal. Flashbee employs Savior's Mjolnir as Savior's letting him 'borrow it for a bit'. He doesn't use the Grensword, and it just stays on his back. Flashbee is the same as always, a prankster with a love for explosives. His colorscheme is now tangerine and black. * Tealbane. A teal version of Steelbane, an ancient knight. This Steelbane serves the Autobattlers and pledges his eternal loyalty to them. He also transforms into a Drake (Dragon.) though he dual-wields his swords unlike the Original. * Claire Diamondstar. Jazzimus' friend, and also a Kiss Player. Not much to say here. * Steel Suspect. A former Stunticon whose nemesis is Fenderbender. Steel Suspect is an infamous thief and vandal who's wanted back on Cybertron. He uses two daggers and transforms into a Cadillac of some kind. He has an orange and pink scheme. * Lady Leopard. A former predacon with a love for energon. She uses whips/lassos in combat and has a yellow and gray colorscheme. Her altmode's obvious. * Emerald Empress. Another former predacon. She transforms into a flying squirrel and wields two clubs. Her colorscheme's obviously Green. Astray Autodorks: * Captain Cut-Loose. The leader of the 'Astray Autodorks', he uses cutlasses in battle. He also used an insult as the group's name, kinda like the Tunnel Rats. He has a red and blue colorscheme, transforming into a turret piece. * Tripwire. A fembot with a knack for traps of all kinds. She is identical to Bluestreak. Her weapon of choice is a super soaker A Splashray. She also transforms into the same car as Bluestreak. She may or may not be related to Tetralinker. * Soulleerer. Solerisah, but under an alias. She was friends with Crosswire until Crosswire was ambushed and captured by Decepticons. She keeps her altmode, and her weaponry though not her colorscheme. Her colorscheme is now Green and Black. * Speedbump and Trafficone. This Speedbump's the same Speedbump as the one from New Beginnings, except she's now paired up with a headmaster named Trafficone. Trafficone's personality contrasts with Speedbump's as Speedbump would rather attack first. Speedbump still uses HALO's energy sword, and still has Animated Bumblebee's body, also having the same colorscheme. Trafficone's literally orange-and-black like an actual traffic cone. Purple Protectobots: * Defensor (Violet): ** Hot Spot (Lilac.) ** Groove (Fushcia.) ** Blades (Lavender.) ** First Aid (Mauve.) ** Rook and Streetwise (Eggplant.) Streetwise is now Rook's headmaster and Rook's the same guy from Transformers:Combiner Wars. (You think I've ran out of ideas, didn't ya? Well,no.) The Purple Protectobots are rivals with the Red Rescue Bots, though also are nemeses with the Tropical Combaticons. Fruiticons (Not even joking): * Tomatotron. (For some reason, people think tomatoes are fruits now, so I have to appease that half.) * Applewave. ** Laserorange. ** Grapesaw. ** Limeback. * Watermelonus. (Basically Megatronus.) * Pearscream. ** Lemonwarp. ** Berrycracker. ** Raisinstream. ** Bananajet. Vegetabots: * Saladflector. (Combined form of the three.) ** Carrotglass. ** Lettucefinder. ** Leaf-Spectro. Inglorious Intrepidcons: * Avara. The leader of these new Decepticons. Sadie's her Second-In-Command, and Avara's more liberal than the Decepticon Factions before her. She has no real altmode, though could shapeshift into anything. She chooses to shapeshift into some sort of giant gerwalk mech. * Sadie. Sadie is Avara's second-in-command. Sadie specializes in Hand-to-hand combat and driving. She actually was a Stunticon before she killed a good half of them and deserted the Decepticons until she was found by the Fruiticons. She transforms into some sort of sportscar, and she has a grey and pink colorscheme. ** Alarah. A human "-master" who is also Sadie's accomplice. By "-master", I mean she's every kind of Master, including Targetmaster and Powermaster. * Lunge. The same as always, he always appears in these series. He keeps his altmode but has a salmon-and-violet colorscheme. * Sky-Byte. He also is the same. * Salarkun. The medic and scientist of the new Decepticons. He transforms into a Oshkosh truck identical to Movie Hound's. He is a technically-pacifist who wields a bow and has a gray and black colorscheme. * Destructor. Random decepticon drones that fill out the Intrepidcon ranks, much like the Slipstreams or Safetycons. They are grey and look like shorter versions of Movie Megatron in his '07 body. * Tara. A Predacon who was Megatron's rival. In Beast Machines, she was a Maximal shortly. In the Unicron Trilogy, she was a Horseman. As a horseman, she represented all of the elements and their chaotic forms. She called herself Whirlwind since she favored tornadoes and such. She actually has a theme, that being Skillet's Hero. She sees herself as in between, not really a villain but not a hero either. She transforms into a Spider. She has a red colorscheme and her optics are pitch black. She uses many a weapon, but favors her daggers. * Spiral. Spiral's actually VioletStrike's guise as she was infiltrating the Decepticons. She shrunk herself and changed her scheme. (Beige and black,now) She actually breaks her cover a few times, but that's only to assist the Autodorks and Autocrashers against Lockdown, Deathstriker and Schism. * Sideblades. A mean girl Decepticon princess who favors saws. She transforms into an all-black Audi R8 and keeps her rivalry with Roadrunner. * Cletrax. The same, except a mind-slave under Alarah and Sadie. * Tetralinker. A Decepticon here, but still the same. * Brawl. Also the same. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021